warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Palmer
Agents Rick Palmer is an agent of Warehouse 13, and serves both as a field agent and the expert of military based artifacts. However, he was also born with the incredible ability to detect the basic motives of one's intentions. This includes why someone helps the agents in the field, which has proven time and time again to be an amazing ability to aid him in the field. Personality Rick shows an incredibly social and friendly attitude, but in reality he is a very secretive and manipulative person. It is often noticed by many people that, while Rick does seem like a good friend and caring person at heart, not one person truly knows what he does when he isn't working. This reflects his onw childhood, where while he was part of the "popular kid" group, he always felt nobody truly cared about him. Not bullied per say, but ignored. Because of this borderline anti-social behavior, Rick has always persisted to not work with a partner in the field several times, and the fact that he must has always irritated him. However, Rick can be very angered very quickly by two things. The first is people labelling him as "weak" or "picky". The second, though, is any mentioning of his deceased wife, Maddie. Rick keeps a flask in his room, the last birthday gift she gave him before her death. Telling him he's weak or even mentioning Maddie will infuriate him and ruin his calm facade. When these do happen, he's very angry and it takes a lot to re-earn his respect. A very big habit of Rick's is his fondness of naps. Often times, in between missions, Rick is most likely sleeping. He mostly stays in his Private Quarters for relaxation, whether it's napping or playing his video games. He also enjoys reading, comic books, mysteries, crime novels, anything. Another trait of Rick's is his great enjoyment of Coca-Cola. Nine times out of ten, Rick is seen drinking a regular Coke. Despite the fact he is one of the few agents old enough to drink alcohol, he prefers Coke to all beverages. Since joining the Warehouse, Rick has grown close to an old friend who lives in Pierre, South Dakota. Rick and this friend, Lauren, have become rather close but remain just as friends. "Sense" Through an unknown process, Rick has been given the gift to subtly sense the ulterior motives of a person. Though they are very subtle and often don't reveal much at all, Rick can detect motives. An example includes whether someone has a reason to lie, Rick can tell that there could be a reason. He cannot tell what the reason is, or even if they are, but he can tell the potential. It's a very reliable and potentially useful tool. History Raised in a small-town in West Virginia, Rick grew up in a typical redneck environment. However, while his friends were focused on football, basketball, and their social life, Rick loved to talk about history. This led to both Rick's borderline anti-social behavior and his career choice in becoming a military professor. Most of his life, Rick never truly noticed his special ability, and even ignored it. Contact and joining the Warehouse Rick first learned about the Warehouse when agents Bri Rependata and Tyler Lepido travelled to his college near West Point, New York. Rick assisted the agents in telling them the local history of the town, including the account that traitor Benedict Arnold had once settled in the town for short time. The original person using his sword was a former student of Rick, and the artifact's power caused him to attack all he'd grown close too including Rick. Before Bri and Tyler could stop the student, he attacked Rick at his home and accidently murdered his wife with the sword. While Bri and Tyler snagged the artifact, Rick begged them to let him join. When asked why, Rick simply replied "I have nothing left here to give me joy...but doing what you do might numb the pain." From that point, with the approval of the Regents, Rick has been serving as an Agent for the Warehouse and an advisor for other agents in historical matters. Equipment Over his short experience in the Warehouse, Rick has come to equip himself with basi various items to help him out of sticky situations. *Tesla Gun *Steve Jobs' iPhone *Laptop *The first pocket knife *Magical Backpack (used to store all of this) *Garstin Company Wrist Watch Relationships *'Agents of H.A.R.P: '''Rick and the agents of H.A.R.P. maintain a casual and relaxed friendship, due both parties' enjoyment of history. They can often be seen together in the Warehouse with Artie, discussing events that may create artifacts in history. *'Aden: ' Rick maintains a friendly relationship with Aden, often inviting him to video game sessions or chess matches. However, Rick keeps his distance much like everybody else, and the two aren't close. *'Felix: ' Rick has doubts about his superior officer, but generally treats him with casual respect. Rick and Felix maintain a casual, friendly relationship however, serving well in the field together. Rick often jokes about Felix's feline features, while Felix continues to reference his significant age over many other agents. *'Mary: 'Rick hasn't met Mary, to be honest. *'Garrett: TBA ' *'Dylan: '''Rick finds Dylan incredibly annoying and frustrating. He finds the younger agent to be rather arrogant and needy of attention. He also despises Dylan for his tendency to ruin things, bring up random topics in the middle of something important, and deciding his cats are more important than the current topic. Category:Agents